A Very Happy New Year Barney! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
A Verry Happy New Year Barney! is a Barney & Friends The Movie Home Video It first aired on December 31st 1998 and the TV special was originally video released in May 16, 2000 and the DVD in August 5, 2009. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jennfer Gibel / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Patty (Donna Kraft) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (cameo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Julie (Lauren King) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (cameo) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (cameo) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Perry (Sean Sandras) (cameo) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) (cameo) *Kathy's Nana (Jane Hall) (cameo) *Mr. Tenagain (R Bruce Elliott) (cameo) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) *Reggie the Deliveryman (Todd Everett) (cameo) *Tomie dePaola (himself) (cameos) *Kathy Burks' (Doug and Becky) (cameo) *Miss Crisp (Summer Selby) (cameo) *Zelda the Zookeeper (Nancy Drotning) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) (cameo) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) (cameo) *Firefighter Berkeley (Lee Burns) (cameo) *Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (cameo) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Farmer Henderson (Max Vaughan) (cameos) *Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) (cameos) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameos) *Greg Murray (himself) (cameos) *James Turner (himself) (cameos) *Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) (cameos) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) (cameos) *Mr. Delivery Man (Mark S. Bernthal) (cameos) Plot *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the rest of the gang all throw a new year's eve party at playground and Classroom. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have a Party #Castles So High #The Barney Bag #Nothing Beats A Pizza #Colors All Around #Games #What A Baseball Day #She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain #BINGO #The Wheels On The Bus #Senses Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Yankee Doodle #Listen to the Nighttime #The Exercise Song #The Clapping Song #The Popcorn Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #I Can See It on Your Face #That is What It Means To Be A Friend #Everyone is Special #Party Meledy (Boom Boom ain't it's great to be crazy, a big parade of numbers, silly sounds, Ta ra ra boom de ay) #I Love You End Credits Music *You Can Do Anything *Rainbows Follow the Rain *Barney - The Songs Notes *The Only episdeo uses Season 5's Barney Costume. *The Only episode uses 1999's Baby Bop Costume. *The Only episode uses Season 3's BJ Costume. *The Barney costume is used in this video was "Sing & Dance With Barney". *The Baby Bop costume is used in this video was "Barney's Musical Castle". *The BJ costume is used in this episode was "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Season". *The musical arrangments from this episode are also used in "Fun & Games" *Stephen wears the same clothes in "Excellent Exercise!". *Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home To Me". *Jeff wears the same clothes in "Here Comes The Firetruck". *Kim wears the same clothes in "Birthday Olé". *Kristen wears the same clothes in "What a World we Share". *Danny wears the same clothes in "Good Job". *Hannah wears the same clothes in "It's Home To Me". *Kessha wears the same clothes in "You Can Do It!". *Linda wears the same clothes in "What's In A Name?". *Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, Go!". *This is similar to early Season 3, but it features 900 characters, plus 85 characters that have a cameo. *This is the first time that Emily appeared together. The only other time they had appeared was in "Barney's St. Patrick's Day Festival". *This is another time when the time lapse is used. In this time lapse, it shows Barney, BJ & kids all setting up the classroom with decorations in a fast pace. *Another time where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead Barney, Mr.Boyd, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids countdown from ten to one. Transcript *he rest of the cast from the first and second generation:Hi barney everyone (greeting everybody) *Barney:Are you ready to Party!? *All: YEAH! *Tosha Dad:Since were having a New Year Eve party *Everyone except barney: What memory are we gonna remember *Barney: Let's sing a lot of songs in a party meledy *Barney:Come on *(Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy starts) *Kim, Jeff and BJ: Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? *Barney: Look it's a parade *Baby Bop, Tosha, Kathy, Jason: A big parade of numbers is coming today. It's so much, it kinda makes me want to say: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."Yes, numbers can be found, no matter where or when. *Barney: Look at the silly people and there sounds *Barney, Baby Bop and Luci: Oh, silly sounds get sillier When you hear them once again And maybe you're hearing an echo Or maybe it's only a friend Me oh my! (Me oh my!) Diddle daddle doo! (Diddle daddle do!) Tick a tock a tick tock! (Tick a tock a tick tock!) Coo coo coo! (Coo coo coo!) Me oh my, diddle daddle dooTick a tock a tick tock, coo coo coo *Barney: Now let's sing.... *All: Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. do do do do do do do do do Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. *Baby Bop: YAY!!!!!!! Previews Category:Barney VHS Category:TV Special Category:PBS Kids Video